


Beneath the Rain

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sorey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: After battle kisses were nothing unusual. That didn't mean they never lead to trouble.





	Beneath the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Really just self indulgent smut to get me out of a bit of a funk. 
> 
> And because I felt like writing more Bottomrey, and a more domineering Mikleo than usual.

Blue flames roaring, and a bright pair of green eyes on him, Mikleo dismissed his staff. Letting go of held breath, he brought a arm up. Sorey came to meet his held out wrist, both their arms dropping lazily after.

"You were great." Sorey twirled stray strands of silver.

"You did most of the work." His eyes followed Sorey's hand, until it slid along his jaw and under his chin.

"I'd be hopeless without you though." His smile alone enough to spread crimson across Mikleo's glistening cheeks.

"Can I?" Violets fell in a blur, lips curving into a silent groan. Tickling against his cheek brought him back up instantly, and he failed to hold back the smirk at seeing those soft eyes.

"A-are really going to ask every time?"

"You can always skip answering." Sorey could only manage a half hearted smirk as he ran his thumb across cold pale skin.

"Just kiss me already..." His mumbling died abruptly when lips met his. He'd only started to match motions when Sorey's hand tangled in the hairs at the nape of his neck while pulling him closer.

Hands ended up on Sorey's hips, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. His own move to cradle Mikleo against him as their lips parted and tongues lapped. Forgetting where they were, Sorey's hand began to slide lower.

"Ugh, can you save it for when we’re out of the rain?" The whoosh of Edna's umbrella opening between them startled them both into hitting the ground. Sorey scratched his cheek. He hadn’t even realized it was still raining, and a quick glance towards Mikleo’s still red cheeks explained why he hadn’t felt it.

"Hope that's not what you meant by the joys of young love." Rose groaned, tossing her head towards Lailah.

"It certainly is for them." She spoke behind papers.

"Can we just get back to the inn? We did get two rooms for a reason." Dezel growled. Sorey, dusting himself off, nodded and hummed. Blue sparkled around him, then he waited for the chill of the others.

"You guys walking?" He turned towards Dezel standing between the others.

"We forgot our tickets to the Sappy Theater." Edna replied. Sorey tried for a genuine laugh, but even Mikleo groaned.

"You guys go on a head. We'll catch up later." Rose waved a hand as she fell behind him.

"Sorey... we may as well—"

"Yeah, I know." Embarrassment still in his blood, he quickened his pace. Both wanted to be at the inn as soon as possible, and out of sight of their caring but relentless friends.

 

  
No sooner than Sorey shut the door, did Mikleo reappear, arms draping around Sorey's neck before fully materializing. Sorey's hands already in place to hold his waist.

Glittering violets stared up at him for only a second before hiding themselves as he rose to back Sorey into the door with a single kiss. Sorey held him closer, stumbling his way into some form of rhythm.

Moans vibrating in tandem, Mikleo slid his arms down to Sorey's hips and then under his shirt. He pulled back from Sorey's lips, tongues hanging in air momentarily, before burring himself in Sorey's collar.

"Mik... Lords I-I want more..."

"Hm? Define 'more'." Light kisses barely felt through three layers of fabric.

 _"Mikleo."_ He swore that plea alone could crumble him. But he wouldn't let that happen tonight.

"I'll give you anything you ask for." Mikleo blew in his ear before nibbling at the shell.

"Help me out of these?" He tugged on his collars, earning a smirk before Mikleo's hands came to the first button. With each button, Mikleo pushed his hips forward, feeling the already growing bulge.

"What else?" Mikleo trailed his tongue along Sorey's jaw and neck after shoving the blue fabric away and starting to roll the black up.

"Your lips around me." The words came in a huff as Sorey's head fell back at the sensation of fingers dancing over his abs.

"I want you in me." Mikleo's moan muffled against a breast.

"You—ah... riding me..." Both undershirt and cloak removed in one motion.

"You're keeping this on." Then the cloak fell onto bare shoulders. Sorey lurched forward to catch lips as soon as he saw them, arms coiling around a narrow waist. Mikleo needed only single step before Sorey was absentmindedly following.

Hitting the edge of the bed, Mikleo let himself fall back, pulling Sorey along, their lips separating and teeth clanking when they bounced. Cupping Sorey's burning cheeks, Mikleo pulled him in for a deep kiss before flipping their positions. Now straddling Sorey, he sat straight, bringing a hand to his collar, a smirk twisting his lips.

Sorey's audible gulp lead to chuckling as Mikleo inched his shirt open. He couldn't help watching how Sorey followed the moments, with lip pulled back and shallow breaths. Mikleo pushed back against rolling hips before dropping his tunic to the ground. He ran his hands down his chest and stomach, then floated over to Sorey’s thighs. Fingers crawled up Sorey’s body, his back arching especially at light pinches on his nipples.

Deep moans, possible attempts at Mikleo’s name, and desperate hands all gave way to a sight that wound the coil in Mikleo’s gut.

"Sorey... call my name." He spoke clearly, even with his lips over Sorey’s collar.

"Mikleo..."

"Not that one..." Mikleo delighted in the moan that came from him sucking a small patch of skin.

"Can we stay like this tonight?" Sorey had hand in Mikleo’s hair, the other between his shoulder blades.

"Of course. I'd still like to hear it though." He licked at the mark he’d left. He knew it’d grow darker through out the day and end up a dark, almost black, purple. While he could heal it with a single finger, he had no desire to.

"Luzrov Rulay." A large shiver shook Mikleo's entire body. Hearing that name drenched in desire brought back summer memories, warm kisses between whispers, and the first admittance of feelings.

Fueled by new heat, Mikleo leaned down to nip at a pert nipple while his hands made quick work of Sorey's belt. While he would normally move slow and wait for Sorey to be squirming, Mikleo's own patience was thin. So thin he’d already pushed Sorey's pants and underwear to his knees. He stopped at what would become a trail of kisses to gaze up at Sorey, ensuring he hadn’t overstepped. Sorey’s head dug into the pillows, his hands finding their way to Mikleo’s shoulders. A single green came into existence, followed by a barely existent nod.

Mikleo returned to his trail, kissing down Sorey’s chest, stomach, and laying a final at the base of his cock.

Dragging his tongue along the length, Mikleo paused for a moment to wrap and hand around. Tracing his lips with the tip had Sorey breathing heavy, leaving him with only enough oxygen for a broken moan when Mikleo's lips crawled over the head. An immediate moan encouragement for Mikleo to take more.

Only half way down, Mikleo paused to breath and force his muscles to relax, in the meanwhile, he gave a light squeeze to Sorey's balls. Something of a whimper left Sorey, causing Mikleo to peer up and see him biting his knuckles. With a deep breath, Mikleo finished taking in the full length, his swallowing driving Sorey to add red to his white knuckles.

Running his tongue up and down the length as he slowly bobbed had Sorey choking back screams. Mikleo chuckled at the thought of him screaming with just this. Though he knew a guaranteed way to get him screaming fast.

Releasing his balls, Mikleo slid lower, poking at his entrance and then circling. Only then did Sorey look down at him. His eyes sparkling, and pleading, Mikleo took a quick moment to coat his finger before pushing in. Sorey's hand hit the bed, nothing remaining to muffle his moans. Moans weren't what Mikleo wanted though.

"Nngh, slow..." Mikleo retracted both fingers instantly. He held still on Sorey's cock, eyes looking upward, waiting.

"I'm good. You're just a little too eager." Sorey ran a hand over messy silver hair. Smirking around Sorey's cock, no easy manner, but groaning earned a surprisingly loud moan. Swirling his tongue around Sorey's length, Mikleo hummed as he released inch after inch, leaving with an audible pop.

Mikleo came up to kiss Sorey’s lips, each brush of their tongues eliciting a moan from Sorey. Hands landed on Mikleo's hips, pulling him forward so that their groins rubbed. Now came Mikleo’s turn to moan into their kiss.

The temptation to take Sorey then and there more tempting that anything ruins could offer. Letting his hands slid across the Shepherd's cloak, Mikleo left the bed, and a disgruntled Sorey. He took a moment to breath, regain control of his impulses.

Meeting those swirling green eyes, Mikleo fumbled with his pants. Making a show of taking them off as slowly as possible. Sorey licked his lips once the garment had dropped to the floor. Turning his back, Mikleo toyed with the waistband on his underwear before hooking the elastic and gently tugging down.

Bringing a leg over the other, one hand rested on his hip while the other caressed the curve of his ass. His head fell over his shoulder. Sorey looked ready to leap and take him where he stood. While teasing Sorey had it's merits, Mikleo choose to leave it there and glide back to the bed, settling himself over Sorey's hips.

"Lords... I want to be inside you." Sorey spoke between low moans.

"Patience. I promise it'll be worth the wait." Mikleo chuckled, while rolling his hips back to feel Sorey's cock against his cleft.

Mikleo slipped a hand beneath himself, fingers dancing around his own hole.

"Say my name again." Mikleo pleaded as he prepped his fingers.

"Luzrov... Rulay" A large, broken moan of Sorey's name followed when Mikleo pushed a single digit in. Sorey's hands came up to caress his sides, watching as his face twisted and reddened.

"S-Sorey... can you..." Mikleo's own moan cut him off as he pushed his finger to the knuckle and lightly twisted. Sorey’s soft gaze ran over him, willing to do nothing but stare at the sight above him. But he knew what Mikleo wanted. What they both wanted.

"Mikleo," Sorey let his hands run across Mikleo's chest "fuck yourself with my cock." Sorey couldn’t completely keep the blush at bay. Part of him still felt wrong speaking like that to Mikleo, but the resounding moan made it somehow okay.

"Kiss me?" Mikleo begged as he focused on sliding in a second finger. Sorey propped himself on his elbows, leaning up as much as their position would allow. A few seconds went to twisting and spreading before Mikleo leaned down enough for their lips to join.

Before there was a chance for their tongue to poke, Mikleo pulled back, cracking their foreheads together instead of gently resting.

"I—a-ah... Sor...ry." He could barely breath past the moans, his body trembling in anticipation. His voice choose then to flee, so he settled for setting himself against Sorey's cock, and waiting for any form of permission. Sorey gave a low hum, something untrained ears wouldn't have caught, but Mikleo knew this sound well.

Heavy moans mixed as Mikleo lowered himself. He clutched white fabric, trying to ignore the hands roaming over his thighs.

Every inch brought deeper shared moans, and broken utterances of names. Keeping their slow pace proving more difficult by the second. But Mikleo kept at it, clutching Sorey's cloak with equally white knuckles. Heavy, mixed breathing ringing in their ears. Every once of air left them once Sorey was completely inside.

"Aah, Mmmikleo... feels..." Sorey had no hope of finishing once Mikleo started rolling his hips.

"Just sit back," with a gentle shove against his shoulder, Sorey fell back "and let me handle it." Sorey gulped, wanting to kiss Mikleo everywhere, but settled on his nearby forearm.

Silver hair bounced with each motion, hands planted firmly on Sorey's hips. He’d meant to make Sorey scream, yet here he was, lungs burning yet screams no less deafening. He clutched Sorey's hands, using that support to steady himself as he continued rocking against Sorey. Faster. Harder. Anything Sorey wanted. Mikleo’s head shot back, a scream that surely even humans with no resonance would hear, tangled with the stars dancing over his eyelids.

"You're gorgeous." Sorey huffed. Mikleo couldn't respond; could barely focus on each push and pull. Pressure build in his gut, Mikleo wouldn’t last long, but he needed to hear Sorey in that one way.

"Nng, I can't— Mik... lords just like-- ah!" Sorey bit his wrist as he gave in to pushing into Mikleo. How Mikleo had held on for any second longer would forever be a mystery.

"Sorey... I won't— _Sorey!_ " he cried as he coated their stomachs.

With a last ditch push back, Mikleo felt the rush of Sorey filling him.

Arms pulled Mikleo down, crushing him against a hot chest. Sorey planted countless kisses to his crown.

"You're seriously amazing." Sorey managed to croak. He nuzzled Mikleo’s hair, leaving more kisses any and everywhere.

"I have you to thank." Mikleo could feel the grin against his scalp.

He knew only minutes would pass before they'd have their night's rest. Before that, Mikleo waved a lazy wave of water between them, knowing he’d be hearing Sorey’s whining in the morning otherwise.

Sorey would be snoring in seconds, while Mikleo clung to him, ignoring winds, harsh and pointed, traveling through their room, even with windows closed.

"We did get two rooms for a reason." He mocked in a whisper before letting his eyelids fall and forgetting about everything except Sorey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do my smut pieces feel so short these days? Oh well.
> 
> Any comments (this includes concrit) is appreciated. Though... I will shamefully admit to doing little editing on this. But it was meant to be a more relaxing thing.


End file.
